H-62 Quapaw
The H-62 Quapaw is a transport helicopter in Just Cause 2. Appearance It resembles the Sikorsky S-64 Skycrane and the Aérospatiale SA 330 Puma. The fuselage and cabin resemble those of the Bell UH-1 Huey and the Sikorsky UH-60 Black Hawk. Because of its simplistic design, it's missing some parts, such as the gearbox, which should be seen below the main rotary mechanism. The engines mounted on top of the fuselage are probably just for decoration as they don't appear to have any exhaust vents. Performance It's slow and heavy, but is capable of making sharp turns. Because it was programmed to be used to lift and carry large objects, it has a unique center of mass that is located below the fuselage. Uses It's the only helicopter that was designed to be used as an aerial crane. Using the grappling hook, the player can lift almost any vehicle in the game. This includes types of vehicles that other helicopters can't lift, such as boats, planes, and other helicopters. It's possible to destroy nearly any destructible object by ramming it with the Quapaw. This is useful when you're low on ammo, though using this tactic on SAMs is suicidal. Usng the Quapaw during high levels of heat Is extremely dangerous, as military UH-10 Chippewas are serious threats to the Quapaw. Variants There is more than one version of the Quapaw seen in game. Agency version The Agency version in the mission Welcome to Panau is unique and unobtainable. *It's armed with a Mounted Gun at the open door. The gun is actually composed of two weapon models, clipped into each-other to make it seem bigger. *It's equipped with an autopilot. Everybody is at the back of the helicopter at first. When the helicopter flies past the "camera", it's possible to see right through the pilots cabin. Then later Kane is in control, without anyone having to switch seats. The pilot's seat must have been empty at the start of the mission, unless Kane hijacked it. However (at least in the PC version), an unarmed character with the same skin as Marshall is seen piloting the helicopter when Kane first drops you off at the last area you clear in Welcome to Panau. Russian military version The Russian military use one in the mission Three Kings to lift their unique SV-1003 Raider to the top of the Three Kings Hotel. A usual H-62 Quapaw can't lift a usual SV-1003 Raider, so either the Russian armoured vehicle is lighter, or the Russian helicopter is more powerful. Seating The H-62 has more visible seats than any other aircraft in the game. There are 2 in the front, which are both accessible to the player and AI. There are also 2 directly behind the driver seat, 2 along the side of the bay, and 2 more in the far back. These are all accessible by the AI, but not by the player. These seats can be seen in action during fully rendered cutscenes involving a faction leader giving Rico a briefing of an upcoming mission. Locations It is possible that this helicopter has more static spawn locations than any other aircraft. In missions *A uniquely armed Quapaw is seen and used throughout the first Agency mission, Welcome to Panau. This version is unobtainable and doesn't actually exist as such, because the helicopter interior used in that cut-scene isn't a complete helicopter. It's programmed the same way as a building and doesn't extend beyond what can be seen in the close-up part of the cut-scene. All parts of the mission that expose the outside are using a usual unarmed helicopter. *It is operated by the Black Market dealer to make vehicles and ordinance dropoffs. *The Roaches have at least one blue H-62 Quapaw, seen at the start of each Stronghold takeover. They give one to Rico in the mission O Panay Redentor to take the head of a Pandak "Baby" Panay Statue to one of Razak Razmans officers, but this mission takes place after their last stronghold mission, so it could be the same one. *The Ular Boys also have at least one yellow H-62 Quapaw, seen at the start of each stronghold takeover. The Ular Boys also use their version to pick up the cargo after Rico drives the stolen Japanese Military Fengding EC14FD2 truck to the beach on Hantu Island in the mission Stranded. *The Reapers have at least two red ones. One for the stronghold missions and one gets destroyed in the mission Can I get a Witness. *Tom Sheldon uses one to pick up Rico and Jade Tan, just in time to save them from the Panau Military submarine - U1, in the Agency mission Mountain Rescue. *The Russian military use one in the mission Three Kings to lift their unique SV-1003 Raider to the top of the Three Kings Hotel. A H-62 Quapaw can't lift a usual SV-1003 Raider, so the unique Russian one is either lighter, or the Russian helicopter is more powerful. During free roam gameplay *Used by the Black Market dealer. *Regularly found on Offshore Rigs in Panau. This includes every rig but Pelantar Minyak Gerudi Besar. *One is sometimes called in by the Panau Military when they ask for air support and it drops a squad of paratrooper elites. However, it flies too high to be hijacked from the ground and it sometimes be mistaken for a gunship if the player is not looking, as the falling troops rain Machine Gun and Assault Rifle fire from the air. If the player is quick enough and does manage to reach the Quapaw whilst it's dropping troops, it's still impossible to hijack, because the one guard next to the pilot will never try to attack the player. Because the guard does not attack, he does not poke his head out and therefore cannot be killed while grappling the vehicle. The Quapaw can never be boarded if this is the case. Even if the guard is dead, there is no action button to press to hijack it. This happens mostly at Communications Outposts, when activating one of the terminals around the Communications Station, but has also been rarely seen at bases. *Can be found in some military bases and military ports. **Kem Komodor Da Silva, at X:8450; Y:9240. **Pasir Putih port, on a dual-helipad next to an AH-33 Topachula, at X:12995; Y:19245. **Kampung Bunga Mawar. **Pulau Ketam Kecil. **Kem Port Pelangi. **Kem Port Rodrigo - There are 2 located here. **Kem Tentera Timur - On a dual-helipad next to an AH-33 Topachula. **? **? *At many Communications Outposts. **Kepulauan Selatan Epsilon, with forest camouflage - green. Probably the biggest communications outpost in Panau. **Kepulauan Selatan Kappa. **Gurun Lautan Lama Alpha, with desert camouflage - tan. **Banjaran Berawan Besar Epsilon, with arctic camouflage - white. **? **? *On the roofs of some mansions. **X:6590; Y:25700. **On top of Colonel Lee Seng Sens house in Lembah Cerah. **X:16810; Y:5160. This one for some reason is green-marked, but it still gives you pre-heat. **On top of Tom "Sushi" Yees mansion in Rumah Hartawan. *Hantu Island - Unique black and blue Japanese Military version. This one cannot be taken down by the EMP and has been reported to sometimes spawn with closed doors. It's located at the antennas near the north-west corner of the island, at about X:3090; Y:1580. Trivia *It's the only transport helicopter in the game. *It is unknown how the Japanese got a hold of the Quapaw. One explanation is that it was being stored inside one of the Bering I-86DPs that crashed. In order to fit the Quapaw inside the Bering, it would have had to been disassembled. The Japanese, who would have never seen a helicopter before, would have had to figure out how to reassemble it. Another possibility is that the EMP shot it down and the Japanese salvaged it. Again the Japanese would have to have some knowledge about helicopters in order to do this so it is unlikely. Perhaps the Japanese brought an intact one from the mainland over on some unknown barge? *If the player bails out of the helicopter and quickly grapples onto it, they can get in and then fly the chopper with the red emergency lights on, though they will not flash, and the alarm won't sound as it flies. If you land and exit then re-enter the chopper, the red lights will replace the red green and white lights that are present when flying this normally. This trick is actually possible with every helicopter, but easier on the Quapaw because it is bigger and thus, easier to grapple on. *This is the only military helicopter that doesn't have onboard weapons, except for the first Agency mission. *Part of its name, "Quapaw", might be a reference to the real-world Native American tribe living in Oklahoma. Link to Wikipedia Modifications (PC only) There are several modifications of this helicopter. *Some add several different camouflage versions. *Some add Miniguns and missile launchers, turning it into a large attack helicopter. *Some improve the handling (often more heavier to match the real one). *Some make it more powerful, so in combination with an "unbreakable Grappler cable" mod, it could lift nearly anything. Gallery H-62_Quapaw(Japanese).png|The Japanese Military version. H-62 Quapaw with emergency lights on.jpg|An H-62 Quapaw under steady control, with the red emergency lights on. H-62 Quapaw.jpg|Quapaw lifting a Tuk-Tuk Rickshaw. Marshall.png|The uniquely armed Agency version in the mission Welcome to Panau. Kem Komander Sutherland.png|Kem Komander Sutherland as seen from a modified H-62 Quapaw. Agency H-62 Quapaw plus Maria and a possible brother of Marshall.JPG|The front of the Agency H-62 Quapaw in Welcome to Panau. Occupants include Maria Kane and a possible brother of Marshall. Unique Japanese Military H-62 Quapaw.JPG|The Japanese Military version at Kampung Bahari. Unique green-marked H-62 Quapaw.JPG|A green-marked version at some mansion near Kampung Nelayan-Nelayan. For some unknown reason this one still gives you pre-heat. Unique green-marked H-62 Quapaw (2).JPG|Another view. Category:Helicopters Category:Just Cause 2 Vehicles Category:Military Vehicles Category:Content